Tuchanka
For canon information, see the Mass Effect wiki page for Tuchanka. This page is for CDN members' non-canon additions. Tuchanka (Aralakh system, Krogan DMZ) is the krogan homeworld; it is a blasted, arid planet ravaged by the self-destructive nuclear war the krogan waged against themselves. Known provinces The Bitter Seas: Tuchanka's largest - some say only - area of water, the Bitter Seas are home to Tuchanka's few remaining species of sea life. Many krogan come from all over the planet to fish in the radioactive waters of the seas and appreciate the legendary cooking of the area. The islands of the Bitter Seas Archipelago play host to the annual Mannok-Vahk fishing tournament. The Kalynd Badlands: An expanse of ruin-strewn desert, the Kalynd Badlands are home to two major clans: the Korwun and the Vynchar. The Republic of Ghurst: The badlands north of this region are home to Clan Torak. Flora and Fauna Kopsa, Thaol Uplift The salarians helped the krogan by giving them advanced technology and relocating them to planets not cursed with lethal levels of radiation, toxins or deadly predators. The true purpose of this salarian altruism soon emerged; the krogan were needed in the Rachni Wars as reinforcements. Unlike most Citadel species, the krogan had an extremely rapid breeding cycle. They had not only the numbers to drive the advancing rachni back, but the ability to endure the harsh conditions of the rachni planets. Reaper War Post-Reaper War The destruction of the twin shroud systems resulted in the atmospheric disturbances and hellish conditions the structures had suppressed returning in full force. Mortality rates soared, especially in light of the krogans’ now weakened biology, but morale had never been higher among the populace. The many warring clans begun to form larger power blocs in the wake of the war, the largest being the Urdnot Coalition and the Dimas Plains Alliance, both of which began campaigns of social reform to herald the end of the Genophage. Multiple parties, including the Urdnot Coalition and Republic of Ghurst, applied for Embassies on the Citadel, though some clans insisted on remaining separate from galactic society. Most of the applications were pending as of 2187, save for the Urdnot, who quickly begun to set up their embassy. After negotiations with CDEM concluded, Corel Heavy Industries and the Gothteng-Dinroth alliance declared that Tuchanka would no longer require CDEM’s protection, and began construction of two orbital shipyards. They declared their intent to create a ‘Tuchankan Defense Fleet’ shortly afterwards. As CDEM forces began to pull out of Tuchanka, as part of the agreement to eliminate their presence in the cluster by the end of 2190, various krogan leaders, including Veloc Smaug, Urdnot “Eve”, and Dinroth Flar, called for Krogan not to take advantage of CDEM’s weakness. The Urdnot shaman claimed that CDEM ‘is an ally’ and went on to say that ‘(its) role is no longer that of our jailer and oppressor, now they are our allies, helping us keep the peace until we are ready to do it ourselves’. There was, of course, unrest in some regions. After months of rising tensions over territory between the Dinroth-Gothteng Alliance and the Republic of Ghurst, war was declared over the territory. The Republic claimed that it wouldn't surrender until the Alliance ceded certain territories it had claimed, while the alliance was demanding that Ghurst forces pull back beyond the Wredat mountains. The Alliance declared victory against the Republic of Ghurst after almost two months of low scale warfare. The war resulted in almost a million casualties, and resulted in the Republic losing almost seventy miles of territory along the border with the Alliance. In more positive news, several major infrastructure projects, including the Urdnot-Veloc highway, and the Ordrak spaceport, were soon completed, and major trade between the now-connected clans began in earnest as a result. Before long, Urdnot Aerospace and Corel Heavy Industries announced both the completion of Kherat and Shiagur stations, and the completion of the first Tuchankan Defense Squadron. The Defense Squadron took its personnel from almost every clan on Tuchanka, as an assurance that the fleet wouldn’t be used to cow clans into submission. The ships in the squadron were almost all cutting edge: Kalanda-class frigates, noted for their heavy use of Thanix Weaponry, and Thresher-class Cruisers, an almost direct upgrade of the venerable Hierophant-class. Finally, after months of construction, staff hiring sprees, and figuring out a curriculum, Tuchanka’s first public school system in a thousand years opened, with almost eighteen thousand young krogan attending. There were also violent incidents during this time, inevitably. Eleven krogan, an asari, and a human were killed when a trade caravan travelling from Baldoth Deeps to Jkjarth struck several subterranean explosive devices. Reports were confused as to whether the caravan was using a new route, or if the mines had been recently placed on an active thoroughfare. The vehicles were moving through an area of Kalynd known as Wordan Pass when they encountered the mines. Several of the devices were suspected to be anti-vehicular explosives employed by the CDEM to limit movement of ieavy vehicles, and detonated directly under the tomka rovers. The explosion instantly destroyed two of the ,ehicles and crippled another; personnel within the lead vehicles (all members of clans Gyroth. Cruark or Korwun as well as the asari wife of the caravan master and a human passenger) were instantly killed in the blast, with several others injured in subsequent detonations as they attempted to flee the minefield. The incident was investigated by Archon Konwun Gant, a member of the local ruling clan Korwun, to whom clan Gyroth and Cruark are both vassals. In 2190, a hunting party on the shores of the Inland Sea killed a dklah, a creature of Parnack. The misplaced dklah was apparently in the process of laying a clutch of eggs. While Council ecologists expressed dismay that the dklah may soon spread to other major bodies of water, they also noted that samples preserved of the creature displayed signs of genetic tampering, specifically to increase resistance to radiation. The implication was that someone was deliberately trying to introduce the species, which wasn't authorized for export from Parnack. Known clans *Davna *Dinroth *Dour *Drekk *Drau *Cruack *Forsan *Ganar *Gatatog *Gothteng *Gyroth *Hailot *Jorgal *Jurdon *Khel *Korwun *Kratesh *Kredak *Krendath *Morav *Murtag *Quash *Raik *Ravanor *Soust *Talyth *Thertur *Torak *Tugorc *Ukal *Urdnot *Vackra *Veloc *Vynchar *Weyrloc Category:Locations Category:Krogan Category:Homeworlds